A HeadFirst Slide Into Titan Territory On A Bad Bet
by NineMile
Summary: Riven isn't always the Brightest, but after a losing a bet then making another bad bet she is forced to join the Scouts. This scaredy cat will have to brave her fears and get threw boot camp. she will make friends along the way and a romantic intrest. Rat
1. Real Pain From My Sham Friends

"Noo, Noooo. . . ill run back." said the brownish reddish head girl whose face was sprinkled with a line of light freckles across her nose and cheeks. "Seriously Riven." a boy with dark brown hair said throwing his long pale arms in the air dramatically. Riven turned to run but was stopped by a taller brunette boy grabbing the hood of her coat earning him a choked akk noise. He continued to drag her as the two boys walked. "your not going anywhere Edwards." said the boy who was still gripping her hood as they walked.

"i'm not gonna let you run off from this one, you did lose the last bet, and if you lose this one too, then your gonna join scouts as punishment."he said not even looking back at her."But but i forgot my flashlight." she choked trying to turn her body to look at him with pleading eye." that's your fault." he almost laughed back not even looking at her. "you're an assss Marcus." she began to whine."Jaaake?!"she whined trying to look at least to the side he was on." there's nothing i can do." he said back shrugging.

after around ten minutes of being dragged the reached their destination. As soon as Marcus let go of Riven she grabbed and rubbed her throat glaring at him before looking at the abandon house."You seriously don't expect me to go in there especially without a flash light." "yes, i seriously expect you to go in there especially without a flashlight and you better stay in there for at least 10 minutes."

Excepting her fate, she walked towards the house."Riven!" she quickly turned around facing Jake who was smiling as he yelled her name while waving at her as if he had something for her."Yeah?" She said back smiling, face lit with a little joy."you have a flashlight?" his face turned to something slightly confused then back to a smile."No. Just wanted to remind you that fifteen people were murdered in there!" this caused Marcus to laugh and pat Jake on the back which filled the air with a thudding sound. Riven quickly turned back scowling to herself."Enjoy the ghost." Jake yelled again as she walked into the house." You two are asses!" she yelled back before shutting the door.

It was dark in the two story house, the only light came from the dusty windows. She reached for a tall stick in front of a broken window by the door but quickly recoiled with a scream and fell backwards as a rat scrambled across the floor. From the outside laughs could be heard. So she quickly got up and in front of the window glaring at the two boys as she raised her right hand and made a fist before slowly rising her middle finger. Marcus showed a wide smirk back at her pulling a flash light out of his pocket, waving it in the air, as if to say fuck you back with an eyebrow raised.

"Fuck You!" Riven yelled loudly grabbing onto the broken window and leaning threw it without a thought."owwwe, Fuck!" she yelled grabbing her now bloody hand earning her a loud laugh from her friends. The cut wasn't deep but still enough to bleed. she scowled at the cut as if it was its fault for existing. then with the other hand she grabbed the tall stick and made her way to the staircase. Jabbing each Stair before stepping on it

On the second floor was the room where all the murders took place, Riven stood a few steps from that floor shaking in her boots. With a scarred gulp she took the last few steps and slowly pushing the rotting door that hung off the top hinge but was still attached to the bottom and looked around the room before fully stepping in.

The room was full of dust, it had two door attached to it, one was open, it was a closet and still had clothes hanging in it, the other door that was closed was most likely the bathroom. closest to the presumably bathroom was a chair that was push a little way from a old table that was missing a leg and forced to lean on a pile of books against the wall. acrost was a window that had tattered blue curtains, next to that was a night stand caked in dust and dirt. It sat next to a bed that was left messy by its last owner who was now dead.

Riven, tapping with the stick before each step and made her way to the old chair. She looked around quickly, face still ridden with fear and anxiety, before sitting in the old chair. The chair however would have none of that and quickly decided with one last moan that it would no longer be a chair and gave out under the girl causing her to scream in a mix of fear and surprise, throwing her walking stick.

She shot up quickly grabbing her head with one hand and her heart with the other staring at the now broken chair, shaking a little. She took deep breathes before letting a little laugh out. which to was cut short by a loud creaking sound from what she assumed to be the bathroom. She backed away eyeing the closed door with her green eyes, ready to run. She began to breath heavily as the seconds that ticked by felt like an eternity, never taking her eyes off of the door.

With a slight curiosity fueled by the adrenaline of fear she inched to the door and reached for the knob. Screaming as the contact made it fall to the ground with a loud thump. Standing up straight she looked from the knob to the door silently cursing at herself for being such a wuss. She would have even laughed at herself if it wasn't for how creeped out she was.

She snorted at the absurdity of this stupid bet her friends made with her dumb ass. Though in her subconscious mind she knew fully that she deserved it. Riven was always betting with the little money she had and always seem to lose because of the little amount of luck that seemed to follow her.

The bathroom creaked again earning Rivens full attention and even a little of her sweat as fear again swept over her body and mind. Again it creaked and the sound of something being knocked over could be heard from the other side of the closed door. She gulped hard slowly backing up making sure to make as little noise as possible, but to her dismay she stepped on a creaky floorboard. It groaned of the weight letting anyone or thing know it's pain of being wood. A short silence filled the house before the door in the bathroom began to be banged on loudly.

Riven stood for a second in total shock before being reminded of her fear as the door began to shake angrily and continue to be banged on. Quickly she made a break for it running down the stairs screaming like a tornado siren the whole way thru the house. Almost falling as she reached the bottom of the stairs she made a BEeline for the door still screaming at the top of her lungs.

With sweaty hands she grasped the doorknob to the front door twisting and pulling with no luck, that sound of the upstairs bathroom door hitting the wall rang threw the entire house causing pure panic to set in and tears of fear and desperation to rain down her beyond pale cheeks as she desperately pulled and pushed on the door.

Feet thumped up stairs causing the old house to cry in the only way it could. The door at the top of the stairs creaked its last loud creek as it let go of its hinges and fell, sliding down the dark stairway to the first floor earning itself the loudest scream and desperate pleading Riven had ever given. "Guy, guys, this isn't funny!Some one help!" She screamed with tears now coming down her face like a waterfall. The thought of death filled her head as she could see the silhouette of the ghost coming down the stairs.

In another siren scream she abandoned the door and ran with all her might to the broken window. With adrenaline pumping madly through her veins she jumped threw it, making a made dash past the two boy who she didn't even look at, still screaming.

The two watch her run like they've never seen her do before, her skin paler than normal. Marcus smiled as jake watched with a slight grimace."You know you didn't have to be so cruel." Jake said without taking his eyes off the fleeting figure of the almost red headed girl. She disappeared in a mixture of snow that now was falling heavily and large pine trees, though her screams could still be heard echoing.

"She was never going to pay us back."Marcus said back with a voice that didn't show any remorse. shrugging he turned to the abandon house and watched as another tall boy with dark almost black hair and pale skin carefully maneuvered through the broken window. Quickly making his way to the two. "She sure can scream can't she?" Marcus laughed to the other boy as he joined the two, earning a small almost forced one from the him while he eyed the blood that was left in the snow.

Riven continued running until her legs couldn't take it and gave in causing her to fall into the snow mid run, she laid painting heavily into the snow, letting its chill to cool her hot the adrenalin floated her the pain of her hands set in and to her surprize they were deeply lacerated and bleeding heavily. when she stood she turned and anger filled her now snow kissed pink face.

She had only stayed in the house for 8-9 minutes, she had lost the bet and to make things worse neither of the two boys ran after her, or even ran for that matter. She glared at their direction noticing her blood trail in the snow. With anger she walked the rest of the way home, staring at her bleeding hands.

* * *

The next day with stitched hands, covered in bandages and healing she left home, leaving her worried mother without even telling her goodbye or even that she would probably never come home. Riven looked back to her family's farm one last time taking in the horses they bred for the scouts, her mother who watched her threw the window, her three older brothers and father who were already working, she didn't even say anything to them either. She felt a mix of emotions as she walked away from it all a deep sorrow, anxiety, and pain, her hands really did hurt A LOT, But above all else she felt selfish for what she had and was about to do to her family.

Riven walked silently with her head down, not making much eye contact to any of the villagers, she knew most of them, growing up in the small village and all, so it kinda hurt to pretty much be saying goodbye to all of them and to this snowy place. She fought the tears that brimmed her eyes as she made her way to the next, bigger town.

"hey, are you going to the town to the east?"She asked one of the hay farmers who was driving a cart threw the road."Sure am Sam, ill give you a ride if you tell me about your hands."He said smiling at her, They knew each other, just as everyone in small towns/villages do. "yeah, you got it." Riven said quickly pulling her self onto the wagon next to the man.

The ride for the most part was quiet until they were almost to the next town,"So what happen to your hands?" He asked eyeing the bandages that were rapped delicately by her mother who asked the same question the night she came home with them."I fell into the snow and got cut by some glass that laid under it." she lied staring at her hands now."Well, you have to be careful, you know at your age i cut my foot on a jagged piece of ice, thought i was gonna lose it." he paused basking in the thought of his youth with a smile plastered across his face that was aged by hard work and stress."but i didn't it was barely cut." he then finished earning him an awkward look for Riven.

She waved him goodbye and quickly headed for the recruitment building, when she got there, there was a few kids her age signing paperwork or sitting waiting for the wagon ment to take all recruits to the training camp. Riven sighed getting in line for sign up, not that the line was long, it only had five other people in it, but more would probably come later today for it was still only 10am.

When it was finally her turn the recruiter looked at her hands then back at her questionably."I cut them on glass." She said annoyed, answering his question before he could even ask."okay. . ."he said in amusement to her annoyance." Just sign your name if your above the age of 16, if not you need a parent here." he finished his robotic speech that he had been giving all this week to new recruits. "my parents are dead, i have no family."She lied. Something flickered in his eye causing him to look at her."well then just sign her miss, just not in blood."Riven looked up at him with even more annoyance then before, before signing herself over to the military. "the wagon will be here soon, please take a seat with the other recruits, he said still smiling at the read haired girl who slightly glared back at him.

All her nerves set on and with little control she found her self twirling her hair on her fingers, the way she always did when she was nervous. After today she would be somewhere she didn't know, around people she had never met. the idea was kinda scary and it was to late to turn back now. She now wished she had said goodbye to her family or better yet told them what happen last night. She again had let her betting win and her loyalty to her friends over rein her loyalty to her family.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the** **grammar. anyways ill try my best to upload again soon. Riven's bet sucked because i thought of the title first then spent months looking for a stupid bet that would match the story, giving up i made her afraid of ghost and made the murder house.**

 **i am excited about this one more then i was about my last fanfic(took it down) so yah. I am strongly thinking about a love triangle later on between her, Armin, and Levi, but may just leave her with just Armin(big Armin Fan) i'm not going to rush the romance though.**

 **Also i've decided to elongate boot camp for relationship development and for character development so enjoy seeing more of Riven's struggles 3**


	2. This Ain't A Scene, It's Bootcamp

The night had turned to day by time the carriage had reached its destination. Recruits young and old scattered to their feet, some with eyes filled with sleep and others like Riven, with eyes weary from the lack thereof. One by one each person jumped off the wagon luggage in hand, all but Riven who carried only her tattered olive green wool jacket. She face was almost as pale as when she saw the ghost and her eyes looked dull compared to the other recruits who seem more than excited to be here.

She found herself in a big cluster of people, walking towards what she could only guess to be the assignment stations. "New Recruits please head to the four tables farthest Right for bunk assignments and uniforms, girls at the two left tables and boys at the two right ones." a drill sergeant like voice screamed out every five minutes as new people joined the chaos.

Riven found quickly found herself in the line closest to the boys, her stomach filled with a sickening feeling as she waited in the overly long line. half heartedly she looked around, not at the people but the surrounding. All the buildings were made of a cheap wood and decently spread out, most likely to deter or help catch people who were trying to sneak around. The base itself was by a forest of huge trees which see remembered an excited boy on the carriage ride here said the were for 3DM gear maneuvering training.

Riven's wait in line wasn't too long for the girls lines were rather short compared to the guys lines which reached twice the length of hers. "NEXT!" yelled a man with neatly short cut dirty blond hair as he waived on the next enlisted recruiter."Name?" he said dryly as she reached his desk."Riven Jace Edwards." she replied still looking around a little bit as she fidgeted with the bandages on her hands. He looked at her hands before looking for her name, his finger trailing a few paged before stopping."Bunkhouse 8, bed 15." he passed her a paper with the information on it."Size?" he then asked which Riven quickly answered. She watched the man nod before getting up and disappearing for a bit. He came back with the uniform, handing it to her." get dressed in your bunk house then go to the track field no later than 9am." he said sitting down and putting a check by her name before shouting next in a loud voice.

Snapping out of the earlier sickening feeling she walkeded away from the desk, her uniform tucked under her left arm with her coat as she flipped the paper with her information over to see a hand drawn map on the back. She walked from the entrance where she was towards the eighth bunk house. half way there she flipped the paper back over to the side with writing reading in the information but not really fully taking it in.

The eighth bunk house was a plain homely hobble with no windows on the front or back entrances and only six on either side. The inside was no better, it was just as plain on the inside as it was on the out, with big bunk beds on both sides all the way down and on each bed was a supply kit of soap, shampoo, and other hygienic products. They were numbered by bunk and not bed, which was a relieve to Riven who wanted nothing to do with a top bed unlike most.

Riven was relieved when she reached her bunk, quickly claiming the bottom bunk as her own by throwing her coat on it. She changed into the uniform as the bunkhouse filled with girls of every shape and size."I guess you called bottom." called a voice from behind her causing her to turn her head from her boats which she was strapping. The girl was short with thick, long blond hair and big blue eyes. "uhh. . . did you want bottom?" Riven said back to the girl now feeling bad about taking the bottom bed. "no, just making sure you didn't want top." the small girl had a sweet voice, that mad her even more cute to Riven." I'm Krista Lenz." the small girl said sweetly holding her had out to Riven, which she quickly took."Riven Jace Edwards." Riven replied giving her a shake.

Krista went to the other side of the bunk and unpacked while Riven clicked the belt around her waist then checked her boots, making sure they to were buckled correctly. "Do i call you Riven Jace or just Riven." Krista asked." Riven or Jace is fine, but not both ok?" Riven answered, flipping the paper on her bed to look at the map. She scanned it looking at the many buildings and fields, before finding the track field and the best rout to get there. She sloppily folded the paper and stuffed it into one of her pockets.

As she approached the Track feld a feeling of anxiety filled her, the field was full of new recruits who were chit chatting away, the field filled from all angles as Riven stood there frozen at the amount of people in uniform, she in no way had social anxiety, but was really just over whelmed. She had never seen so many people in one place. Her village didn't have this many people, not even combined with the neighboring village.

She was snapped out of her awwe by a passer by bumping into her causing her to lose her balance, which was easily regained. She joined the rest of her now peers in the center of the field, as people continued to fill in until it was around 9am.

"In line, full attention maggots!" a voices yell filled the air as a tall older man with many reckless and expression lines took the field, everyone quickly spaced out and stood strait with their arms to their sides. "I am Sargent Shadis, and your new nightmare, you will wake up at night in a cold sweat because i was in your dreams! If you even dream of stepping out of line you better wake up and apologize, do i make my self clear?!" he yelled pacing in front of the first row of soldiers and in unison everyone yelled back "Sir yes sir." at full salute."At ease." he said before ripping into the first line. He made even the grown ass men cry like girls.

Soon he had made his way into the row before Riven. She watched him rip into one after another, making a boy from the lost Shiganshina District who was already shaking in his boots almost cry, head butting some smart ass, then picking a buzzed headed kid up by his cue ball head all while screaming in his face. Riven did her best to stand tall and look strong until he noticed a girl who was trying to quickly eat a potato. They went back and forth until he asked her "Why are you eating a potato?" and the dark almost red headed girl replied."Are you asking why people eat potatoes, i thought you would know that sir." she replied looking at him a little confused before braking a piece off and offering it to him.

Complete silence filled the air as he stared wordlessly at her, the silence though was short lived as Raven who was trying with all her might to hold back the laughter failed, and laughed loudly before trying to hold her mouth to silence herself. It was too late, Shadis made his way towards her."What do you think is so funny ass hat!" he yelled getting into her face."N-Nothing Sir."Riven replied faintly, never being yelled like that before." Speak up pipsqueak!" he continued."Nothing Sir!" Riven yelled."Whats your name newbie?!" She saluted him,"Riven Jace Edwards Sir!." She quivered with every word, as he stared her down with those tortured grey eyes, she could tell that he had seen death first hand."And why did you join Edwards!?""I lost a bet!" Riven yelled back without even thinking about the lie should have formulated.

Shadis stood again dumbfounded, just staring at the girl who looked back in pure bewilderment. Her green eyes full of fear and uncertainty as the man in front of her held her fate. "That is the stupidest thing ive ever hear Edwards." he said almost face palming himself."Do you think this is a joke Edwards!?" he yelled in an almost rage which caused her to shift, and want to break eye contact. Riven stood there with her mouth open as nothing she tried to say would come out and her eye pleaded." Do you know how many good men have died, and yet here you are, this is not a joke Edwards!" He eyed her as if to break her."Si-sir, i know its not a joke."Riven managed to say as loud as her now small voice would allow her to say."Then what is it Edwards!?" Shadis Yelled not in her face anymore." Sir, i am a girl of my word and i do not break promises, i do as i say i will, sir!" Riven yelled with all she could muster, a cold sweat beading down her forehead. "your an idiot Edwards, you with run five laps after dinner, do i make myself clear!?""Sir, yes sir." She yelled back and with that he walked back to Sasha dealling her, her punishment before continuing on, not that Riven was listening anymore.

As Shadis went on yelling at the other kiddets Riven stood silently staring at the ground with her hair in her face. Her shoulders moved a little bit and silent tears dripped from her eyes, 'id made a mistake.','i want to go home.' she wept to herself in a barely audible whisper that no one paid attention to, not like she was the only one crying, Sasha was crying too, but because of her food privileges being time Riven got controle enough to look up, though she still felt like worthless or like a joke, Shadis had reached the last few rows and was still taring into them like no tomorrow. After reaching the last on he gave a speech then let everyone go to lunch, well not everyone.

Riven didn't even bother with lunch and instead sat by herself having her own pity party. She couldn't get his yelling out of her head or his words. Her green eyes dulled as she continued to think of the truth behind his harsh words, she was a joke, a completely unfunny joke with a shitty punch line. She sighed taking the paper out of her pocket and unfolding it to read it. At the bottom it stated that anyone who wanted to leave could, but could only do so before dinner and that it was their only chance before the real training eyed this over and over again until the bell rang and she and everyone else had to leave for what they were signed up for next, which for Riven was a some kinda of class that wouldn't matter.

* * *

 **So because i do agree with my commenters this wont be a love triangle, just nothin but Armin lovin'. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if Riven doesn't really sound like herself to much in this, i'm still getting a feel for her. I don't like Krista, she creeps me out for some reason, Also enjoy the cliff hanger, my first ever cliff hanger.**

 **I do read reviews, and i do love them, your reviews are what keep me writing and plotting(i have a sheet of paper with the plot up to chapter 5)**

 **Sorry this chapter is short, i did have to edit something in this chapter, i had a major mess up that im happy i caught, sadly it was after i posted it sorry to everyone that was subjected to that.**


	3. The almost Honorable Mention

Riven took a seat in the back of the class room, ignoring the other kiddets who were already sitting and chatting with the few others that were there. With a sigh she rested her head on her still bandaged hand, ignoring the dull throbbing pain and the itchy bandage the was nestled now between her face and hand. She watched blankly as the others enter the building threw the window that sat a desk away from her. Her eyes closed with an inner pain and she could still hear Sargent Shadis yelling at her, his words hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"Hey are you ok, i'm sorry about earlier." A familiar voice said, snapping Riven out of her inner pity party. She looked next to her where the voice came from as saw the other almost red head sitting next to her, her legs strait, creating a triangle with the desk and floor."it's not your fault."Riven said back to Potato girl who staired with a remorse at her. "i'm happy you feel that way, so what happen to your hands?" Riven jumped slightly at the question." cut them on some glass." Riven said back in a unsure voice, which earned her an almost contagious smile from Potato girl. "Sasha Blouse." She said holding he right hand out to Riven who sheepishly took it."Riven Jace Edwards." Riven said back giving Sasha a shake before taking her hand back.

The two talked ignoring the filling class room until a booming voice filled the room."I am Sargent Brace," the voice caught everyone's attention causing them to turn to the lady standing in front of the chalk bored at the front of the room, she was a skinny brunette with a pixie cut. She stood with her arm folded behind her and a horse whip in her hand. "Anyone caught talking, sleeping, or anything other then taking notes will be kicked out of my class and forced to run with whatever class is outside this widow for the remainder of class time plus whatever amount i want to add on, do i make myself clear!?" she yelled eyeing the class as they yelled back in compliance. Outside today was Shadis who was yelling at some older kiddets who were doing push ups.

"If i am feeling nice i may give you a warning with my whip!" she yelled whipping one of the desk in the front of the class which made a load cracking noise and the blonde boy who sat at it jump in his chair. "Today's class will only be an introduction to Three Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, as some of you will be going home." The teacher looked around again eyeing the weakest kiddets and the ones Shadis told her might be trouble makers before turning her back to them.

Sagent Brace grabbed the chalk and began to write as she talked about the gear, telling them the purpose of it and a little insight to how it worked. Riven however was distracted by Sasha who was writing on a piece of paper, which she quickly folded and passed to Riven who took it and unfolded it under her desk. it said' i feel bad for making you laugh, but would you tell me what the bet was that you lost?' Riven contemplated on lying but decided not to on the fact that she was probably dropping out , and grabbed the pencil left at the top of her desk. She scribbled the story down, even telling how she cut her hand in detail, then folded it before looking around then passing it.

Sasha read silently before covered her mouth at the absurdity written and tried hard not to laugh, though a few snorts could be heard which caused Riven to blush and the teacher to turn. "Whats so funny -" she looked at the paper of names."Blouse." she finished looking back with a mixture of annoyance and impatience. Riven covered her mouth and nose as well."It smells really bad back here, i think it was him." Riven said quickly pointing to the short bald headed boy who sat in front of Sasha. His eyes widened and mouth opened to say something but the teacher just shook her head and turned back to the board letting the few student laugh.

The boy turned giving Riven a questioning look before turning back to the bored. Sasha passed the paper back to Riven, it read a thank you and another sorry. "Edwards, Blouse!" the voice boomed causing the two almost red heads to jump." I want you out of my classroom now!" she yelled eyeing the two."Seven extra laps!" Riven cringed at the voice as she got up to leave. "Give me that paper to!" she yelled with an out wards hand in their direction.

Riven paused for a second looking from her to the paper mentally kicking herself in the ass. She walked slowly to the front by herself handing Sagent Brace the folded paper."I'm going to read this at dinner with the other Sergeants." She said in a mean teasing way that reminded Riven of Marcus, who often said stuff in the same way. She quickly left the room with her head hung. She was embarrassed by the bet, the worst one she'd ever been dragged into.

At the door waited Sasha who looked at Riven apologetically. "I'm sorry." She said again to Riven who said nothing back at first."We were bound to be caught, i have the worst luck." She said to potato girl, still staring at the floor. "Well, i have pretty good luck so maybe you should stick with me." Sasha said with a sympathetic smile, trying to cheer up Riven." what bunkhouse are you in anyways?" She asked trying to get the other girls mind off of her troubles.

Riven took the paper out of her pocket and looked at it."eight." She said dryly."Were in the same bunk house." The taller almost red headed girl said taking the paper from Riven and looking it over."15 aye, i'm in bunk 23." she smiled, giving back the paper. which Riven folded again and put back in her front pocket.

When they reached the outside where the track was the window on the upper floor opened."Shadis, those two are running till the end of class, plus seven more laps!" Sagent Brace yelled threw the window at Shadis. Sargent Shadis nodded turning to the two girls taking note of who the were."Get running, i better not see either of you walking!" He yelled at the two.

The two ran for an hour and a half constantly being checked on by both Sargent Brace and Shadis, being yelled at when ever either talked in more then a whisper. As class got out and everyone walked past staring the two began to count their laps, People snickered as they passed, but everything soon became quiet as they all left leaving the two to run in silence.

Riven reached her her goal at around 7ish panting she watcher her new friend and partner in crime continue running. With remorse for her new friend she left, though happy that she to, did not suffer her fate of running until she could not run took out her paper and looked it over, drips of sweat dripped for her forehead and on to the paper leaving soaked spots that would never fade. She reread the bottom of the page again before flipping it over to look at the map.

The place for drop out to head was at the entrance where they all came in. She looked back at her friend as if to say goodbye with her eyes and made her way to the entrance just as she had planned earlier. She let herself slip back into the feelings she had earlier as she walked to her destination.

When she reached it she took in the sad faces of the few who signed their names on the papers, there wasn't many, but still enough to probably fill a wagon. Riven got in line, but something else entered her mind. what would she tell her parents when she got home, how do you tell your parents that you ran away and joined the kiddets because of a bet. Yes, she agreed with sargent Shadis that she was an idiot and tended to do stupid things on impulse, but she'd be even more of an idiot to leave over a good yelling at, and one that she deserved.

She took one look at everyone else, taking in their looks of sorrow and self loath before leaving. Her heart pounded and she looked back to watch her chance to leave roll away, with those who took it. "i'm sorry mom, but i'm not coming home." she whispered to herself before fully turning and walking away as the sky sky began to paint itself orange.

* * *

It was already dark when she arrived at the mess hall and most of the tables were filled with her overly chatty peers. Riven sat at a nearly empty table with her bread and grey meatless stew. She watched the crowd that surrounded a table where the loudest and most overzealous kid here. She ate her bland grey food silently while watching the crowd and listening to bits here and there.

"do you mind if i sit with you?" Riven turn to the voice to see the same blond boy from earlier in class. He was cute in a way boys shouldn't be, he was shorter then her, with chin length hair that was cut into a kinda weird bowl cut, and she noted that his voice was filled with a lack of confidence and a little higher then the other boys. "uhh yeah, go ahead." Riven said back kind of awkwardly as she continued to stair at the dandelion like boy.

He sat down next to her with his food and began to eat a little before looking back at her, which she was still awkwardly staring at him. "so i saw you walking toward the drop out zone earlier." he said trying to break the icy awkwardness that was between the two. Riven's eyes widened before she looked down at her food." y-yeah? i was going to leave, but i couldn't face my mom." she said not even looking at the dandelion haired boy as her voice cracked. He jumped at her mannerisms and quickly put his hand on her back to calm her down but instead made her jump to.

The two staired at each other for a second. "i-i wasn't going to cry." Riven slightly stuttered lying to the boy who quickly removed his dainty hand from her back to his head. "S-sorry." he stuttered back creating an awkward air between the two. "I'm Armin Arlert." he said quickly while scratching his head." Rive Jace Edwards. . ." She said back in a way that sounded more like she was questioning it.

She followed Armins eyes which led to her bandaged hands. "your hurt?" his voice more of stated then asked. "Yeah, it happen at home." She said back lifting her hands for him to see better. "Glass." she stated so that he wouldn't ask. He nodded. "Would you mind telling me how?" She cringed at the question and covered her face with her bandaged hand."y-you don't have to tell me." He said quickly holding up his hands,but before Riven could even say anything the overzealous boy stood up catching Armins attention, which caused Riven to watch as well.

A horse faced kid stood there and the both glared at eachother before the overzealous titan kid slapped his had away leaving. As he did a girl with eyes different then ones Riven had ever seen got up to fallow him, she was stopped by the horse faced boy who blushed wildly and began to stutter a few quiet words before yelling out how beautiful her hair was. in return he only got a thank you as she left.

silence fell on everyone as they watched, he quickly dashed out after her, which caused a few kiddets to fallow close to the door to listen better, but nothing could be heard. "Dont mess with my clothes, what did you wipe on me!?" Riven looked towards the door as the others who where there laughed wildly. She could only hear the muffled voice of who she guess was the horse faced boy say something, but whatever it was, she couldn't make it out.

Riven looked at Armin, who returned the gaze before excusing himself and leaving. She then decided to leave to, feeling worn out both physically and mentally.

* * *

 **I was going to release this tomorrow, but decided why not tonight. also i can seem to figure out why i've been posting chapters at 12-5am. This does bug me a little. i did fix chapter 1 messed up sentences.**

 **Anyways yay some Armin in this chapter, and yay for their awkwardness. I will also try to get everyone's personalities better, it just kinda hard.**

 **Well, not that anyone asked but next two months maybe slow when it comes to me updating. I got a special interview and am applying for my passport so i can go see my in laws for two months over in China. just thought id let you guys know ahead of time.**

 **One last thing, i'm having trouble seeing how many people viewed my story, its saying 0, but i have two or more reviews, i say two or more because only two show, but i got an email saying someone else posted one, yet i cant see it. This is very disheartening to me and i have reported it already.**


End file.
